idle_wizardfandomcom-20200213-history
Character Leveling Guide (240+)
Rhasntsul#7935 is my Discord tag. Feel free to DM me if you have any questions. I am also quite active in the Idle Wizard Discord. There is an experimental Idle Wizard Experience Calculator located here: Calculator The calculator will tell you how many casts you will need to hit a given Character Level. So you want to get to that juicy next Paragon? Or maybe you just wanna flex on some fools. That's okay too. This guide is going to be focusing on maximizing your efficiency when it comes to gathering your juicy Void Entities, Auto clicks, Spell casts and Mana as well as casts! If you're looking to profit sorry you've come to the wrong place. Try Temporalist Guide (e300-e550) or Temporalist Guide (e550+). I'm going to be approaching this guide from the stand point that you know absolutely nothing about and you're starting a low amount of TS casts or even zero. That's totally fine it just means it's going to take a bit longer to get that pesky Paragon requirement out of the way. Ok, enough talking now let's get started! These are the Spell and Item sets you are going to need. I suggest saving them as it makes it much easier to burst on . I wish we had Class specific item/spell sets but we don't so you're gonna have to work with me here. Complain to Exsercrat not me! Attributes These are only approximations of how many Attribute Points you will have at these mysts. You may have more or less. Note: '+' is an indicator for dump stat e550 Mysts e600 Mysts e650 Mysts e700 Mysts Essential Items Build Up Item Set You will use this set to level up , and . You will be sitting on this spell sit for a large portion of the run. Especially when leveling Note: and do not need any enchants as you don't use them outside this item set. Void Mana Item Set This set is to maximize Void Mana gains. You want a focus of Void Mana per Entity (VpE) and Incantation Efficiency. You're using the VpE and Incantation Efficiency to fuel and since more Incantation Efficiency leads to stronger Insight 200 and 250 Perks. Note You can use any of the Weapons that have 5% Incantation Efficiency enchant ( or ) however is best here because you use it for burst. Stabilize the Flow Set Snapshot Item This sets whole purpose is to have maximum Time Distortion (30x) and maximum Incantation efficiency. This is because can Snapshot the value on cast. Meaning even if you switch to a different item set with lower Incantation Efficiency it won't effect it. However, as soon as the spell runs out that Snapshot is lost and you have to go back and cast it again. Note: you DON'T need to put into enchants into , , , . Only and are used outside this set and even then the bonus is small. Gem Resonance Snapshot Item Set Burst Item Set You don't have to follow this item set religiously but obviously this is BiS for for a large range of Enchant levels. Misc Items Sets The first two Item Sets are by no means needed and are only a slight boost in increasing time skipped but can be helpful over all in reducing time spent getting certain goals. (More Spellcasts and VE as well as more Autoclicks) Maximum Time Skipping without Mechanos I use this Item Set with after I'm done leveling her. You do not need to use this spell set at all. Your normal Build Up set will work just fine. Just do understand that if you're looking to speed up your run this would be the way to do it. Maximum Time Skipping with Mechanos As stated above you do not need these items at all. I swap to this item set when I am done leveling . Maximum Character Level How else are you gonna get those character levels?? All joking aside these are all the Character XP giving items. If you don't have these legendary yet I would highly suggest it. The only exceptions are and as these only need to be Epic. True Sorcery Stacking 200+ Wisdom Use these items if you have 200+ points into Wisdom. You usually won't have any issue generating Spell Shards True Sorcery Stacking 0 Wisdom Use these items along side either or if you don't have T3 pets for some reason. You will not be able to get maximum casts without the Spell Shard generation from these pets. You can slap any other items you want in this set it doesn't matter. The only exceptions are and since they both increase Spell Duration and you don't want that. Essential Spellsets Build Up Spell Set This is your typical Build Up Spell Set you will use in most cases. You want to always be stacking as well as . You only stop casting when you are relatively close to your all time max Mana. Void Mana Spell Set You can swap out for your burst spells when you don't have 200+ Wisdom since you will be needing to fill them back up with Spell Shards after bursting. You're going to want to use until you hit x15 Time Distortion. I usually let this run for about a minute to cap out my Void Mana. Remember since you have Time Distortion it takes almost no time to max out Void Mana generation. I suggest casting to ensure you have capped out your Compressed Time since you will be casting into after you've capped your Void Mana. Burst Spell Set If you follow the Guide correctly you shouldn't need to cast since you already did. You will want to swap to GR Item Set and then cast after you will reckless cast and , then swap to your Burst item set. You will have to be manually casting so don't forget to cast it with this set. Casting it with any other set will result in a large loss of profits. You will have to swap back and forth between your Burst and Gem Resonance item set. So remember which Hotkeys are on which! Trust me when I say this you're not gonna be able to play if you don't use Hotkeys. If you're wondering where your Evocation is that you should be casting we don't need to do that anymore thanks to . He is a bro and does it for us, what a nice guy. Optional Spellsets Maximized Time Skipping Maximized Time Skipping with Focus On Void Entities I would only ever suggest using this when you are close to your all time max Mana. Losing out on the ability to stack is really big loss in profits for . Maximized True Sorcery Stacking Now this can really be either essential or optional depending on how many casts you already have. But if you are looking to get the maximum casts per second this Spell Set to do it with. I highly suggest reading this guide by Dirich. It goes into quite a bit of depth on how to Maximize your casting. Note: Neither or are needed but this is what I personally use. How to Play! Now that you've finally gotten through that wall of text here is another wall of text on how to actually play the damn class! First Steps for Temporalist If you have already played a bit of and have a gist of what to do then skip this. However if you are a first timer or have very little knowledge of him then keep reading. More than likely you are going to have to start off with first because you won't have enough casts to cast . That's okay though. We'll assume you already chosen and go from there. You will want to swap to , use the spell set below with your build up item set. You should be able to cap out your sources in mere seconds. Once you've done that swap to and farm some Autoclicks. I'd imagine by this time you should be a high enough level to cast . If you swap to and are still not able to cast it then go back and spend a little bit longer on Chronomancer. (Remember you will want to have on the bar since it provides many levels) Seconds Steps for Temporalist Now that you've swapped to you'll want to switch to your Build Up Spell Set and Build Up Item Set. Buy your upgrades. Swap to and then cap out your sources. This should take mere seconds to do so. If you've come from you will want to cap out your Sources again because gains 's cheaper Source upgrades. Once done with capping your Sources swap to and stay on your Build Up item set. You can either sit on Build Up spell set or you can use the this set which seeks to maximize your Skipped Time. I use the latter because it allows me to level her much faster and get way more Autoclicks as well. This is not needed though. I am for level 340, however 320 or even 300 is completely fine. I suggest only spending like 10 minutes leveling her. It really depends on how many Autoclicks you're going for. Once you're done leveling her you can either stay on your current item set or swap to this item set. The latter again seeks to maximize skipped time so getting those high Autoclicks is much faster. For level 240/250 I would go for 1e13 Autoclicks. If you're aiming for level 260 I suggest 1e14, this will take roughly an extra hour though. But I believe it is worth it. Now that you're done farming Autoclicks you will swap back to and level it up using this item set. You will continue to use the same spell set that you used above. I aim for at least level 200. Once you're done doing leveling him you will swap to your Void Mana Spell and Item sets. You will Reckless cast and and then use to get to x15 Time Distortion. If you don't have enough Compressed Time you can use to cap it out. This should take no more than a minute. This next part can be a bit tricky to really get down but trust me it's easier than you think. Swap to your Stabilize the Flow item set. Reckless cast for literally a second (you're should hit x30 Time Distortion) stop casting and Cast . Now that you've Snapshotted you will want to swap to your Burst Spell set and Burst item set. If you had the same exact spell sets as me your should be in the same spots so it won't be interrupted. Remove ((Since you don't use it until ) and replace it with then Reckless cast it. You will hopefully gain a ton of upgrades. Once you do that go back to Void Mana building phase and rinse and repeat this process until you no longer gain any meaningful Mana. Now that you've essentially stagnated when it comes to profits you're gonna wanna swap to and swap back to your Build Up item and spell sets. You will want to sit on him for 24 hours since he doesn't start casting at 1 second until that point. I level up him to level 250 which for me currently takes 17 hours~. You can level him for the full 24 hours if you wish. But after the 24 hours are up you're gonna wanna swap to this Item set if you have it. You can still use the same set you used to level him. Do this for 10-15 minutes as he will start casting lots of Spells. Which boosts not only but also Spellcraft perks 150 and 250. Note: If you're curious why you're getting insane spell casts it's because casts every 1 second and this works with offline time (which is essentially how Time Skipping works in regards of game Mechanics). So if you skip say 20 years you'll be casting 6.3e9~ times every Wormhole and you're casting this multiple times a second. It's pretty crazy! Swap to your Void Mana Spell and Item sets. Do exactly what you did with in regards to Void Mana and casting . The one difference is you will now start using during bursts. Here is what a typical burst will look like for *1. Gather Void Mana *2. Snapshot *3. Switch your Spell Set to Burst item set *4. Swap gear to Gem Resonance item set and cast *5. Reckless cast the rest of your Burst Spells and swap item sets to Burst *6. Once runs out you swap back to Gem Resonance item set and cast it again *7. Swap back to Burst item set *8. Rotate back and forth between 6 and 7 until you run out of spell shards or stop generating much Mana. Best of luck in terms of profits and Character levels! If you have any questions my Discord again is Rhasntsul#7935 feel free to DM me. Category:Guide